I Think I Like You
by RauhlPrincess
Summary: Takes place after the last scene in 5x24. Chuck and Blair decide that the best way to deal with the past is to live in the present. And take things one step at a time. Chuck and Blair Summer Fic. Multishot. new summary
1. Chapter 1

**So…as I was getting ready for school this morning, this idea popped into my head. I was like, hey I gotta write this. So…here it is. Hope you like! This is sort of the intro into it.**

* * *

After about an hour of poker, Chuck decided to turn it in. Blair grabbed the money they had won off the table. They had won so much money, Blair had lost count. Shoving the checks into her small clutch, she attempted to stand up. She had five-too-many martinis and was starting to feel the hit of them combined with her pounding heart. Everything just felt _so right_. Not like it had with Dan or Louis. Like this is where she belonged: with him in the casino. Her heart had finally guided her to the right place. Chuck offered her a hand and the two walked towards the entrance. Chuck had called two cars for them to take them home. Blair felt the electricity shoot up her arm as she put her hand in his. God how she missed this feeling. Not meeting her gaze, Chuck stepped outside and led her to her car.

"Let's start fresh." Chuck said suddenly, meeting her eyes. Blair raised an eyebrow. The duo stopped in front of their cars. After a small silence, Chuck spoke.

"I think I like you." Chuck joked, smirking. Blair laughed.

"Seriously Bass?" Blair moaned, continuing to laugh.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight for our first date." Chuck said. Before Blair could say a word, he was already turning to walk towards his car.

"Don't be late! You know how I hate to wait. Or I guess you don't since we are starting fresh." Chuck yelled. Blair laughed and shook her head.

That _**basshole**_.

* * *

**If you want me to continue this story…all you have to do is leave a review ;) **

**XOXO, Becca**


	2. Chapter 2

Blair fluffed her brunette tendrils as she looked in the mirror. It was 7:30: a half hour before Chuck picked her up. She reviewed her ensemble. Her floral navy dress came down to her knees, had an open back (which she knew would tease Chuck, making her smile), open-sleeved shoulders, and flared. It was a rather casual dress, but Chuck had told her to dress casual. She didn't know why and hadn't really spent a lot of time thinking about that. There was really one thing on her mind.

_**Him.**_

She was going on a _date _with _Chuck Bass_. She tried to remember the last time she went on a real date with Chuck, let alone anyone. Sure, she and Dan had gone to see a no-name movie or had eaten pizza and chilled at the loft (_God,_ had she really done that? It made her sick to her stomach), but they never went formally to a restaurant or out on the town. The last date she went on was with Louis. It had been so magical, and she had been all happy.

That was before she realized she really didn't belong in a fairytale.

Blair flopped on her bed and sighed. The last year had been so stressful and action packed. She could sell drama better than the Kardashians at this point. For crying out loud her marriage lasted shorter than Kim's. But now, it was summer. Things were shifting back to normal. She was taking over her mother's fashion company like she'd always dreamed. Her life seemed to be setting in place.

And then there was Chuck.

She had told her mother she was going to fight for what she wanted. Chuck was no exception. She knew how much he'd hurt him during the year and knew it would be no easy task to ease it away. She'd shown up at the casino, which had really shocked Chuck. At first, he seemed very cautious. Then after many games and drinks, they seemed to be going back to their old selves. Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. It still was far from perfect. Their relationship was still visibly flawed. It would take a while to polish it, but Blair was willing to fight for it. She was all in.

She had to admit, Chuck had caught her off guard on the way out of the casino. After the scene that transpired on the Empire Rooftop, she thought it would be almost impossible to get him to open up. She didn't know what changed in him or clicked. Maybe the scotch was clouding his judgment. Blair bit her lip. What if he didn't come pick her up tonight? What if this was all some big mistake?

He wanted to start over. So did she. She knew in her heart that they weren't the same people they were almost three years ago when they had last been in a serious relationship, but that certainly gave them a foundation for their new relationship. Starting fresh was just what Blair needed. Nudging aside her divorce, miscarriage, affair with Dan, and everything else just made her feel so much lighter. She knew she couldn't forget about those things, but she could definitely move past them. She was willing to fight.

After all, she was all in.

She stared at the ceiling and started to laugh. She was nervous for a date with Chuck when she had been on so many with him before. But considering Chuck was an entirely new person than before, it was almost like she was going on a date with another person. Chuck had told her to consider it that way. It would be awkward, entertaining for sure, but she knew she'd love every second of him.

She just wanted to see him smile again. Laugh again. Hold her close again. Entwine his hand in her's.

She wanted to look in his eyes and see them sparkle.

And most of all, she wanted him to lean in and kiss her lips lightly while he slowly wrapped his arms around her back.

She had seen him in the scariest of states. She had hurt him so badly. All of the memories of him in the past year were sad. She realized she hadn't seen him full-heartedly smile since…

They were together.

She had to feel guilty for it. She had no right to take his happiness away.

She was going to give it back to him. Tonight.

If it was the last thing she did.

"Blair darling! You have a very handsome man waiting in the foyer for you!" Eleanor called, happiness ringing in her voice. Blair knew she was happy that Chuck was back in her life. She had known it all along.

"Coming!" Blair replied, sitting up and getting off her bed. She took one last look in the mirror before heading down the stairs towards her soulmate.

* * *

**Okay so I've decided to continue this story! YAY! I got a lot of reviews saying that you all loved it, and I sort of love it too, so….I am continuing it. Now that it's summer, I can write so much more because I have a lot more time and less stress. So next chapter is going to be the date! **

**However to keep this story realistic to the show, it isn't going to be all fluff. There is going to be some angst and darker parts because Chuck and Blair simply cannot erase Season 5 (even though we all have tried to). I chose to continue this story, but in choosing to make this multi-chap there really has to be a central plotline and an arc. Keep in mind though that Blair said she was going to fight for him and their love. And that she is 'All In' ;) **

**XOXO, Becca**

**P.S: Don't you guys love the cover feature on FanFiction? I added a cover for this story! Let me know what you think! All We Have Left also has one because it was my first FF and so many people loved it, so I thought it deserved one. I am not the best in Photoshop, but I tried :) Let me know if you like it though! **


	3. Chapter 3

Blair made her way down the stairs slowly, her heels clicking against the granite sharply. Taking a deep breath, she stopped on the last step and finally met her eyes with Chuck's. He was wearing a somewhat casual suit and…she grinned.

A bow tie.

"I, uhm…forgot something. I'll be right back." Blair said abruptly, running up the stairs. She fumbled through her drawers.

"It has to be here somewhere." She mumbled, throwing aside post-it notes and Dior makeup. She knew she had it somewhere in her drawers. Although it had been a while since she had worn one, she knew that somewhere in her house there had to be one. It was the last piece that would complete her. After a minute of digging, she found it. She thumbed at the material and smiled. Looking in the mirror, she placed in perfectly amongst her curls.

Her navy headband.

Smiling in content, she made her way back downstairs. She smiled coyly at Chuck. He smirked. Her hand clung to the railing of the steps so hard that she thought it would crumble underneath her sweaty grasp. Eleanor stood awkwardly between the two, a small smile painted across her face. She knew it would only be a matter of time before her daughter and the dark knight reunited again. She just was surprised it had taken this long. There were heavy issues and feelings that had to be resolved, but Eleanor knew the two of them could push through anything. She was overjoyed for them.

"Return my daughter by midnight Charles. And take good care of her." Eleanor instructed. Blair shot a soft look at her mother.

"Really mother?" Blair murmured. Chuck smiled and looked down at the floor nervously as Eleanor shrugged.

"I will take good care of your daughter, Ms. Waldorf. And she will be home at twelve on the dot." Chuck said politely. Blair bit her lip to keep her from laughing at his kind gesture. After a few moments, Eleanor turned to leave.

"Have a good time you two. Be safe." Eleanor said. She patted Chuck's back and made her way down the hall.

"And no monkey business!" She added loudly. Blair bit her lip and laughed.

"Like we haven't fooled around under her roof enough times." Chuck muttered under his breath. Blair heard him and smiled to herself. She made her way towards him and linked her arm with his. The contact made him shudder against her hot skin. After gathering himself, Chuck made his way towards the elevator, keeping his arm against her's.

* * *

"Where's our car?" Blair asked, looking around her property. Chuck unlinked his arm with Blair's and smirked.

"We don't have a car." Chuck said simply. Blair cocked her head and gasped.

"Charles Bartholomew Bass if you expect me to walk all the way into the city in these shoes, than you must have either had a little too much to drink or are taking this 'I don't know you' thing a little too seriously." Blair practically screamed. Chuck smiled.

"I told you to dress down a little. But that's beside the point. We do have a mode of transportation. I would never make you walk, my princess." Blair rolled her eyes.

"Then where is it?" She asked, blinking furiously. Chuck took a few steps to the left and patted on a black seat.

The black seat to his motorcycle.

"You've got to be kidding me." Blair breathed. Chuck smiled and handed her a helmet.

"Hop on." Blair opened her mouth.

"If you think I'm going to even take a step towards that thing…"

"Oh I thought you'd like a motorcycle ride. You seemed pretty edgy when we first met." Blair rolled her eyes.

"Chuck, you can cut it out with this act. You know very well in that little brain of yours that this would be the last thing I'd ride on. So call a cab now." Blair rambled.

"Oh, so you prefer cabs over limos after your little stunt with a _brooklynite_, eh?" He stabbed. Blair scoffed.

"I thought we didn't know anything about each other!" Chuck shrugged. Blair muttered _basstard _under her breath and swiped the helmet out of Chuck's hands. She placed it on her head roughly before taking seat on the motorcycle and crossing her arms. Shifting her weight caused the motorcycle to start to tilt. She let out a dramatic scream and Chuck immediately grabbed her. Blair sighed of relief.

"Miss Waldorf, you need to be more careful next time. I want you to return you to your mother in one piece." Blair rolled her eyes for the millionth time.

"Just get on the freaking motorcycle and drive." She commanded. Chuck couldn't stop smiling at her. She was finally back to the old Blair Waldorf again: Bitchy, headband-donning, and demanding.

"As you wish, my love." He answered, putting on a helmet. He took his place on the motorcycle and guided her hands around his waist. She clung to him for dear life. The contact made the butterflies in his stomach flutter harder. The last time her arms were around his waist was two years ago. During their "friends with benefits" stunt. He could almost see himself looking in the mirror again, her head resting on his shoulder. God, he thought to himself, they hadn't even been dating seriously and he yearned for that. Any sort of contact. But inside he was just so hurt. Tonight, he would wash it all away. Even if it was only for just the night. He had _her_. Not Claire Carlyle or any other phony, fake Blair. It was pure and simply _her_.

"Don't drive too fast." She said softly. He smirked and reved up the motorcycle a few times, making her jump.

"CHUCK!" She screamed. He laughed.

"Okay fine. Just hold on." He instructed. He drove down the driveway and into the street, her grasp making it hard for him to breathe.

"If you grasp any tighter, I might have an asthma attack." Chuck yelled through his helmet. He felt Blair's grip loosen. He turned away from the highway entrance and decided to take the scenic route.

Blair peeked out of her helmet. She hadn't really opened her eyes since they pulled down the drive. She couldn't believe she was actually on a _motorcycle_. How middle class of her. However, being with Chuck came exceptions. She came to the conclusion that she'd probably only ride on one if she was with him. Ironically, he was the only person she could feel _safe _with. Defiantly not Serena, she thought. She had to laugh at that. The last time Serena drove anything was the golf cart in the Hamptons. After two holes, they ended up stuck in a chain fence. _Never again_, Blair said to herself. She hadn't really thought about Serena in a long time. Things had ended, rough to say the least. But deep down in her heart, Blair knew she couldn't stay mad at her forever. Maybe the Gossip Girl blasts were just what she needed to open her eyes. Although the blasts were hurtful and mean, they really turned out to be for the better. And maybe Serena had actually had a _reason _to do what she did. If the roles were reversed and it was Serena with Chuck, Blair probably would have done similar, maybe even worse. Even still, Serena didn't even mean for those posts to get out. In no way, shape, or form was Serena justified, but Blair couldn't help but to sympathize for her. She went through a rough year: her grandmother died, her father chose her half sister over her, and the love of her life chose her best friend instead of her. And all that time Blair wasn't even _there for her_. Blair felt a pang of guilt shoot through her stomach. Not only was Blair not being a best friend to Serena, but chose her _ex _and flaunted it in her face while she was suffering. Blair sighed and rested her head on Chuck's shoulder.

Tonight she had Chuck. Maybe it wasn't her Chuck. Maybe they weren't a couple, or even friends. But they had the night ahead of them, without complication or heaviness. Blair wasn't about to let that go.

She snuggled deeper into the crook of Chuck's neck, breathing in the sweet smell of Old Spice and cologne. God how she'd missed this. She felt so relaxed and safe. Her heart was racing inside of her, but she still felt a sense of calm. The aroma comforted her. She turned her head to face the city. _Her city_. Paris: the city of love. The lights shone on the water, displaying their blues, violets, yellows, and purples. In the distance, she could make out the Eifel Tower. Everything was so _perfect_. In Paris, she always felt happy. Her heart belonged to Paris.

And to Chuck.

The two combined was a mixture unlike any other. She had only been to Paris once with Chuck. It was the summer they had first been a couple. She drifted into one of her favorite memories.

* * *

"_Haven't you had enough tormenting the French for a day? This is your city Waldorf." Chuck exclaimed, smiling. Blair rocked back in forth in his arms. _

"_You know I love to torture. Any place, any time. But you're right, this is my city. I ought to pay it more respect." She looked up at him. _

"_Where's your favorite place in the city?" Chuck asked. Blair laughed._

"_That's like asking me what my favorite outfit in my closet is. I have so many!" Blair replied. Chuck held her closer._

"_Well…" Blair started._

"_What?" Chuck asked, looking her in the eye. Blair bit her lip._

"_There's always been something I've really wanted to do." Blair started. Chuck kissed her forehead._

"_Anything for you, my love." _

"_Wow Bass you are getting so soft! I cannot believe it. But this is corny, I must warn you. And a tad lovey dovey. Maybe too much for your taste." _

"_I'll do it." Chuck promised. She grinned. _

"_Okay. Actually, it's only a couple of blocks away. Come on." She wrapped her arm across his back and lead him towards their destination. Her feet were killing her from being out on the town in her three inch heels, but she was at ease in Chuck's arms. She never knew she and Chuck could ever be this way, but tonight it was just her, Chuck, and the city. Nothing was between them or distracting them. It was just them. It felt soppy and cheesy, but she felt like she was in a romantic movie. Her dreams were now her reality. She couldn't imagine being where she was with anyone else. Not Nate, not any other boy from her past. Just Chuck. She couldn't even believe that thought was in her head, but it was. And for the first time, she wasn't even ashamed about it._

_They rounded the corner and in front of them stood a fence. On it hung thousands upon thousands of locks, ranging in size, shape, and color. Some had bows and things dangling from them, others were just simple locks. Blair walked over to a vendor on the street and purchased a single gold lock. It wasn't expensive or even that pretty. It was simple, which was the complete opposite of Chuck and Blair's relationship, yet it seemed fitting somehow. The man kindly gave Blair his black Sharpie. In her beautiful, ornate handwriting, Blair wrote:_

_3 words. 8 letters. Say it, and I'm yours. Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck._

_She placed the lock in the middle and clasped it shut with a loud clicking noise. Chuck could tell she was not completely satisfied with the arrangement. He got an idea. He started to fidget with his bowtie. Finally pulling it off, he pulled out his pocket knife and cut the bowtie in half. Bending down, he tied the bowtie onto the lock. Blair grinned. Before Chuck stood up, she handed him something. _

_Her headband._

_It was a wrap headband, so Chuck cut through it easily with his knife. He added that to the lock, tying it extra tight. He smiled in satisfaction as he stood up. Blair wrapped both of her arms around his waist as the two eyed their lock together. _

"_Who could of guessed you and I would be this damn corny, huh?" Blair murmured. Chuck laughed._

"_It's perfect. It represents us. We're..shiny…and more importantly locked together forever. Nothing can break that lock." Blair looked into his eyes, praying with every ounce of her body that nothing could break them apart. He leaned in and kissed her lips passionately, sealing their fate._

* * *

But things would come between them. Things would try to break the lock. But Chuck had been right about one thing in that moment. That the lock could never be broken. It was always going to be there. Blair had tried to forget about her love with Chuck, but it was locked in place forever. There was nothing she could do about it. It might be complicated and hurtful at times, but it would always be there. In the end, it would all be worth it.

She stared at her city with complete content. She felt so free and alive riding with Chuck. She hadn't felt this way in a while, not even with Louis and certainly not Dan. The feeling boiled in her heart.

Happiness. Bliss.

She could already tell she would never want this night to end. It was just her, Chuck, and the city.

* * *

She just wondered what Chuck had planned.

"Here we are." Chuck announced. Blair peered at the small restaurant in front of her.

"Petit Verdot." Blair read. "Never been here before." Chuck turned and faced her.

"Since we're starting new, I figured that we should go to a place you've never been to before." Chuck hopped off the motorcycle, offering his hand to Blair. She got off clumsily, taking a few moments to gain her balance in her heels. Chuck helped her take off her helmet and then took off his. Offering his arm, Blair linked hers with his and the two walked up the steps and into their private seating area on the veranda. A waiter immediately poured them two glasses of red wine and set menus on the table. It only took Blair a moment to figure out what she wanted. She ordered the shrimp pasta and Chuck the steak, as always. After the waiter took their orders, Chuck and Blair were left, staring at each other.

"Okay, Blair. So what is…your favorite movie?" Chuck asked. Blair laughed.

"Bass if we are going to go along with this game, at least ask me questions you don't know the answer to."

"Have you ever been skinny dipping?" Blair slapped his hand.

"Good. Now I know there's still part of your old, sexually-stimulated self left in you." Blair commented. Chuck smirked.

"But yes if you must know I have been skinny dipping." Blair said confidently. Chuck raised an eyebrow.

"With my best friend, Serena Van Der Woodsen? You may know her."

"Small world. She's my step sister." Chuck joked. Blair gaped.

"You know the world just keeps getting smaller, doesn't it?" Chuck nodded in agreement. After a few moments of silence, Blair spoke.

"So now it's my turn to ask a question. What is your favorite part about Paris? The Eifel Tower, the Seine, the Louv…"

"You." He interrupted. Blair looked at him, speechless. She couldn't believe he said that. Last week they were fighting on top of the Empire and now this?

It almost sounded too good to be true.

His expression hadn't even flinched. It was like it didn't even hurt him or take any effort to say it. He loved her. Maybe too much.

"Chuck I…don't think this is a good idea." Blair said nervously.

"What isn't?" He asked coldly. She shuddered.

"Us pretending like the past year is non-existent." Blair said in almost a whisper. Chuck felt his insides boiling. All of those hidden feelings he had tried to shut off were turning back on.

"You think I am not still _hurt_? Every god damn part of me is broken Blair. It is like you took a baseball bat and personally smashed every window in my body. It physically still hurts to wake up every morning and look at myself in the mirror. Because not only do I hate myself for doing horrible things to you, but when you ripped me apart daily, I _let you_! I let you drain me of any happiness that I had inside me. Take advantage of me. Get to my _heart_. And I have _never _given my heart to anyone but you Blair. And it took me so god damn long to do that. You know that trust and love have never come easy to me, and you took advantage of that. You knew that no matter what you did to me, I'd still love you in the end. Part of me hates myself for being that way. But the soft part of me says that you're the love of my life and I'm supposed to forgive and love you. So I did that. And it got me _**NOWHERE**_!" Chuck raised his voice on the last word, startling Blair slightly. She felt tears prick in her eyes.

"You know those words that Gossip Girl used when we graduated? I was the coward and you were the weakling. Well now it's like we've done a whole 180. You are the coward and I am the weakling. I told you I loved you, and you still went and married that fucking prince that you didn't even love just so you could play fairytale. And then you run away from your fairytale and into the arms of a Brooklynite just so you could be safe. You never stuck up for what you knew was right, being with me. You were a coward Blair. You were a coward with Louis, you were a coward with Dan, and you were a fucking coward to _**OUR DAUGHTER**_." Chuck stopped abruptly, realizing what he just had said. The baby had never been brought up. It was always pushed to the side and forgotten, but he had been so caught in the moment he lost himself. He knew how sensitive that issue was to Blair, and he immediately wanted to take all of his words back. He wanted to be giddy and happy again like they were five minutes ago. He looked at Blair, who was on the brink of sobbing. Her bottom lip started to tremble.

"Blair…" He started, reaching for her hand.

"No!" She yelled, pulling her hand back.

"I need to be alone." She stood up quickly and pushed her chair back in before practically running to the river.

* * *

**Please leave a review. I love suggestions and just love in general, so please do. I've been reading a lot of the spoilers stuff, but TBH have not really been too into it like previous years partly because I've sort of outgrown the whole OMG SPOILERSSSSS faze, although I still love them. Plus it's been so confusing and I just get lost reading my Twitter Timeline so I just ask around after the fiasco has died down. But it seems as though we will be getting our Chair back, and I for one couldn't be a more happy person. I'm sorry to cut the fluff in this chapter but I really don't see Chuck coming around all of the sudden and letting Blair back in his arms. It's going to take time and A LOT of talking. So stay tuned next chapter for the big talk and what happens after that.**

**XOXO, Becca**

**P.S: Let me know if you like the story cover! I worked hard on it :) **


	4. Chapter 4

"_I can't win, I can't reign  
I will never win this game  
Without you, without you.  
I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you."_

* * *

Chuck padded slowly down the hill after Blair. He had given both himself and Blair some time to cool off. He felt guilty for screaming at her, yet a part of him was glad she heard it. He had kept so much pain inside of him that he felt relief letting it out. Maybe a different time or place would have been more appropriate, but he was so caught up in the moment he didn't have time to think before he acted.

He found her sitting by the bank. Her shoes were lying next to her and her feet were dipped in the water ever so slightly. Her small knee caps were up to her face, her brunette curls cascading down her legs. The moon shone on her face, revealing small tears on her cheeks. She was breathtaking as always, even more so in the moonlight. He slowly walked up to her and took a seat on the ground next to her. For a couple of moments, the only sound was the sound of Blair's labored breathing and the sounds of Paris. She finally spoke.

"She was always yours. From the moment I found out I was pregnant. DNA or blood bonds couldn't separate her from you." Chuck stared into the moonlight, his heart aching. He had wanted that life with Blair so bad. Watching their little girl take her first steps, smile for the first time, taking her to first day of school and walking her down the aisle towards the main Chuck approved of. He had thought about it all, even when Blair had told him it wasn't his child. Something made him feel attached to the child. Maybe it was because he loved Blair too much, but he loved that baby as much as he loved Blair, a feeling he had never had towards anyone else before. Chuck took a deep breath.

"You don't know how guilty I feel about that night." Blair looked over at Chuck, who was still looking at the water. His breath hitched.

"I'm the reason she's…dead." Chuck crackled. Blair stared at him blankly.

"I should have told you when I was on the phone with you. I was just a _coward_. The same as in high school. I was a failure of a father figure and more importantly as a lover. If I would have manned up and said what needed to be said on the phone, none of this would have ever happened." Blair sniffled, tears spilling down her face.

"Why didn't you tell me you felt this way?" She squeaked. He turned to face her, his eyes filled with dark hurt.

"When was I supposed to tell you? You wouldn't even be my friend! You ignored me like last season's fashion line and pretended like we never happened or that I never changed for the better so you could have a better conscience exploring the life of Royalty and the life of a Brooklynite!" Blair looked down at the dirt and then back up at Chuck.

"Every day, it hurt me to see you." Blair started. Chuck finally met her eyes.

"It made me think of the life we could have had. The life we should have had. With our daughter in it." A tear rolled down Blair's face.

"The baby meant so much to me. But all I did was ignore her. All I did was think about myself. I always put myself first, like I did in high school." Blair shook her head.

"After she died in that accident, a part of me died with her. I felt so helpless, so ashamed, so alone. Seeing you in that hospital bed, hooked up to a million wires and clinging to life, I decided that I was going to protect you from the monster I had become in honor of my daughter. I put my faith in the church, maybe too much, but I thought staying away for you would really do you well. All it did was rip you apart." Chuck nodded slowly in agreement, locking his eyes with hers. She sniffled softy.

"I'm…so sorry. I'm just…lost. I'm lost in myself." Blair paused, her breath hitching.

"Somewhere along the way, I lost Blair Waldorf and became Blair Grimaldi. Then I hit my lowest and became Claire and now, I don't know who I am." She gazed into Chuck's eyes. Chuck smiled faintly and looked at the ground.

"I can remember being in this position a few years back. Henry Prince?" Blair looked at him intently. She dug her fingernails into the grass.

"It's much easier to run away then to face yourself." Chuck looked into the water. Blair nodded slowly in agreement.

"I hated Chuck Bass. I hated him for being a failure as a son, a failure as an individual. But most of all, I loathed him for destroying the only thing he ever loved. Then failing to protect her and save her and our baby." Blair started to silently sob, tears pouring down her face. Chuck looked up and thumbed one away. He hated to see her cry. His heart was breaking into a thousand pieces.

"I still haven't found my way back because I've realized something. Something I had forgotten when I lost Chuck Bass, or have chosen to forget. My only home is you, Blair. I'm not Chuck Bass without you. I can't be myself if you are not at my side. And this year, I felt like I was dying because I was. I rely so heavily upon you that it's unbelievable. I hate it, but it's the truth. We both know it." Blair sucked in a breath and batted her eyes. The motion made Chuck's heart yearn for her.

"Chuck, I know I've hurt you. And I know I can't take it back. Just like you cannot take back trading me for the Empire. But I just want you to forgive me like I forgave you." Her voice cracked and she started to cry harder.

"Because…I can't be Blair Waldorf without my true Prince. I can't have a future. I can't be happy. And it's taken me until after all of the hell we've been through to realize that when I should've listened to my heart for once and known it was true." Chuck brought his hand up to her face. She shivered under his touch.

"I can't forgive you right now Blair. And you have to respect that. It didn't take you overnight to forgive me either." Blair nodded into his hand.

"…but I love you. And I never want to leave you ever again. I want to be with you until the day my heart stops beating. Because right here, right now, we can be together. As Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. It might be scary or sudden, but I'm all in." He said, echoing her words. She grinned through her tears and caressed his hand. He suddenly leaned in and kissed her. Blair had forgotten how much she loved his kisses. They were soft and delicate, yet powerful. They made her heart thump loudly in her chest and her body flush. Dan, Louis, Carter, Cameron; no one's kisses were like Chuck's. She immediately deepened the kiss, getting on her knees and pushing into him. He reciprocated the act, and soon they were lying in the grass making out like a couple of teenagers. As Blair reached for Chuck's belt buckle, he stopped her.

"I just want to cherish what we have right now. Right here. We don't need to rush into anything." He whispered in her ear. Normally, she would have been furious with him, but she understood they had a long road ahead and it was best not to jump into anything intense. She wrapped her leg around Chuck's waist and snuggled into his chest. She felt his lips graze the top of her head. The moonlight shone on the couple, who were focusing on solely themselves. Neither of them ever guessed that they'd ever be in each other's arms again. They were so overwhelmed with an unexplainable joy that neither of them could say a word.

"I love you Chuck." Blair suddenly blurted unconsciously. Chuck smiled.

"I love you too, Blair."

* * *

"_I won't soar, I won't climb  
If you're not here, I'm paralyzed  
Without you, without you.  
I can't look, I'm so blind  
I lost my heart, I lost my mind  
Without you, without you."_

_-Without You-David Guetta_

* * *

**FINALLY AN UPDATE! Well, I'm going to start making some excuses. First, I went to Canada on a Mission Trip to help fix houses in a Native American town. Next, I went off to Colorado to visit some family friends with my grandparents and venture through the mountains. On the plane ride home from Colorado, I wrote the first chapter to my sequel of **_**All We Have Left**_**, **_**What We Have Now**_**. I think you guys are going to like it :) However, I want to finish my other stories before I start a new one. I came home from Colorado feeling inspirational, and then my inspiration just vanished. I kept opening this story at midnight every night and writing stuff down that didn't make sense because I was tired. And here it is almost 2 AM and…I'm writing this story. So if it doesn't make sense, I'm sorry. I tried. This was really only intended to be a one or two shot, so it's going further than I'd like it to. But a lot of you love it, so I am continuing it and I did find some inspiration for it.**

**But WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANNA SEE IN THIS STORY? Only planning on doing two more chapters, maybe an epilogue. Do you want a Chuck and Blair date? The reconciliation was really the main focal point of this, so I'm not really sure what more to add to it. Let me know what you want to see more in **_**I Think I Like You **_**;) LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**I hope the song choice wasn't too corny or poppy. I thought it was pretty fitting for the situation though. I was really envisioning the beautiful cover Lea Michele did on **_**Glee**_**. I know some of you are skeptical of **_**Glee **_**covers, and I understand that, but Lea has the most ****beautiful****voice and really killed it and made me like the song, so check it out on YouTube if you want. You won't regret it. It's like an eargasm ;)**

**Anywaysss leave a review letting me know if you liked the reconciliation or not and what more you want to see!**

**YKYLM XOXO, Becca**

**P.S: HOW ABOUT THE SEASON SIX SPOILERS? Becca is gonna like this season lots. Lotssss of CB sexy time. Muahahaha ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

_**WARNING:**_** This chapter does contain spoilers for Season 6. Not all of it is based on spoilers, but there are some details based off of spoilers. So if you don't want to be spoiled, then I suggest you don't read. There isn't any major spoilers, just some small detail ones. But don't say I didn't warn you. Also, there is "mature" language during Serena's rant…nothing we all can't handle but I wanted to warn you anyway.**

* * *

_**3 Weeks Later...**_

"Nate, its Blair. Are you home right now?" Blair asked, putting her Blackberry up to her ear. Chuck leaned in to hear the conversation that was about to go down. Blair pushed him away playfully and put her phone on speaker.

"Yeah…I have to run back to the Spectator in a bit though. I'm on lunch break." Nate responded. He sat down on the couch, curious to see what Blair was calling him about. He hadn't heard a peep from any of his friends all summer.

"Well this is important. Have you heard anything from Serena since the beginning of the summer?" Nate rubbed his temple with his hands.

"No. Have you?"

"No. Not even Chuck's PI can find her. I have a really bad feeling about this." Blair bit her lip. She was met by silence on the other end.

"I think you and I are thinking mutually right now." Nate murmured. Blair nodded.

"We need to get Gossip Girl to help us." Chuck spoke. Silence again. Blair smirked.

"Hi Chuck…" Nate said.

"Hi Nathaniel." Chuck mimicked. Nate sighed.

"So does this mean you're…"

"Irrelevant Nate. What's important right now is Serena. We need to find her before it gets ugly…or uglier." Nate stood up.

"Okay. Meet me at the Empire."

"We're already here." Chuck said, opening the limo door. He offered his hand to Blair and the two scurried inside.

* * *

Nate, Chuck, and Blair sad huddled around Nate's computer, waiting anxiously for a reply from Gossip Girl.

"You really think that Gossip Girl knows where Serena is?" Nate asked.

"She has eyes everywhere. It's worth a shot." Blair responded. Chuck ran a finger up Blair's leg, causing her to giggle. Nate turned around to face them.

"So while we wait for a response, you can tell me how this," He moved his finger to draw an invisible circle around Chuck and Blair, "Happened." Blair sighed.

"We're not officially back together Nate. We've decided to work on our individual goals before focusing on our duplicity. So please, don't tell anyone. Get that through your blonde head please." Blair exclaimed. Nate nodded.

"Okay. But please don't hurt each other again. I can speak for Serena as well when I say we are tired of wiping you two's tears off the floor." Chuck took Blair's hand in his and nodded.

"I think this time's going to be the last time." Chuck said. Blair smiled. She leaned in and kissed him.

"No offense, but it's sort of weird to see you two all lovey dovey and kissing again." Nate stated. Blair rolled her eyes.

"Oh be quiet. Check your email." Blair demanded, narrowing her eyes. Nate turned quickly back to his laptop. He knew better than to push Blair over the edge. Especially if Chuck was by her side again.

"She emailed me back…" Nate breathed. Blair rested her head on Nate's shoulder and peered at the screen.

"But that's not…" Blair started.

"_Georgina_...?" Chuck whispered.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Blair. Teaming up with Georgina and your ex-Brooklynite boyfriend?" Blair shot Chuck a dirty look.

"I told you many, many times Chuck. I have no feelings for him. I only have feelings for you. So if you are going to be the jealous boyfriend and make this more work for me than it has to, I will kick your perfectly rounded ass out of this limo." Nate shook his head. Chuck and Blair were indeed back.

"But how do you know he's not just doing this to take you from me." Chuck pushed. Blair rolled her eyes.

"Because I am Blair Waldorf. And I don't fall for those ploys. If you actually believe that, then you really don't know me at all." Blair yelled. Chuck sighed.

"And also, we can't give off signs that we're together. He won't even know we're together if you don't show it. So keep all of your energy penned up underneath that beautiful Armani tux and save it for the bedroom." Nate pretended to be gagging.

"TMI Blair. TMI." Blair rolled her eyes. Chuck looked out the window.

"We're here."

* * *

Chuck, Blair, and Nate scurried into the backyard of the beautiful house that Serena was apparently at. They ran up to the railing and peered down at the party that was taking place. After a few minutes of observation, Chuck spoke.

"It's a wedding." He breathed. Blair looked over at Chuck. All she wanted was to be Mrs. Bass. She was ready to go to Vegas and elope. She already had her "dream" wedding. All she needed was Chuck. But right now, she was trying to focus on her fashion line and helping Chuck get his Empire back. Chuck ignored her glance.

"Good detective skills Bass. In fact, it's a _gay_ wedding." A voice spoke next to them. All three heads shot over to the right. It was Georgina.

"When did she get here?" Nate whispered. Blair rolled her eyes at him and met the eyes of her ex-boyfriend.

"Where's Serena?" Chuck demanded. Georgina batted her eyes and smiled.

"I have no idea. Where's Waldo time!" Georgina cheered. Blair and Dan were still having a stare down. Chuck noticed it and stepped in front of Blair.

"Well thank you for the clues, Georgina. I don't think we will need you any longer."

"Oh, silly Chuck. You think I am just going to walk away from this fun little game? Think again." Georgina laughed heartily. Before any of them could say another word, glasses started clinging, signaling a toast. All five heads shot back down to the party. A handsome looking man walked up on stage, his arms linked with what appeared to be his girlfriend.

"Oh my god." Blair breathed. It was Serena. Her eyes were dark, she was skinnier than before, and she looked as if she was nervous about something. Blair froze where she was standing. She didn't care about the diaries or anything else Serena had done anymore.

She needed to save her best friend from herself.

"Chuck, what do we do?" Blair asked, turning towards her boyfriend.

"After the speech is over, let's go down there." Chuck instructed. Nate nodded. Serena still looked flawless to him, even though she was obviously hurting.

"And you two can just leave." Blair shot, shooting a death glare to Dan and Georgina. Blair took Chuck's hand, but quickly retracted it, remembering they were not supposed to be obvious. She sighed and took both Nate and Chuck's hands at once, pulling them towards the staircase. Georgina smirked.

"The love triangle is back at it, eh Dan?" She turned back around to meet her eyes with his. He was still glaring at Blair, Nate, and Chuck.

"Or is it a square…?" Georgina questioned, smiling. Dan scowled and muttered something under his breath before turning to go down the opposite staircase.

* * *

The speech ended and Serena and her boyfriend, whose name was apparently Steven, made their way down the garden. Blair took her hands out of Chuck and Nate's grasp and ran towards Serena.

"Serena!" She yelled, catching her best friend's attention. Serena turned around and was met with a pair of deep brown eyes. Her heart stopped.

"Blair…" She breathed. Her boyfriend looked questionably at the brunette in front of his girlfriend.

"Steven, can you give us a moment?" Serena asked politely. He kissed her lightly on the cheek before making his way towards the bar area. Chuck and Nate stood a couple feet behind them, wanting to give them their room. They both knew Blair and Serena didn't end on a good note, and wanted to avoid the gun fire if possible.

"How did you guys find me?" Serena asked nervously, crossing her arms.

"Surprisingly Georgina and Dan." Blair responded. Serena winced at the mention of Dan.

"And they're here S so…we have to get you out of here." Serena cocked her head.

"Why do you think I need the NJBC to _save _me? I'm completely fine here." Serena shot. Blair cocked her head.

"No you're not Serena. You look terrible, no offense." Serena stepped closer to Blair.

"I am completely happy here with my boyfriend and the life I've found. The Upper East Side did nothing but _poison _me. I've found that being away from it has given me a new life. I need you to understand that." Serena's eyes pleaded for Blair to let her go. But Blair wasn't going to give up.

"Serena, I am sorry for abandoning you. I'm sorry for not being by your side when your grandmother died. I'm sorry for being with Dan even when I knew it would hurt you and that I didn't even love him. I was a terrible friend and I am so sorry. But you need to come home. We need you, your mom needs you, the Upper East Side needs you." Blair begged. Serena's eyes turned glassy.

"B, I can't. And I'm happy here. So please, just let me go." Serena cried. The two girls stood silently, staring into each other's eyes. The sound of clapping broke their glance.

"Bravo, _bravo_. So touching. Literally, I'm tearing up." Georgina spoke. Serena locked eyes with Dan. She suddenly was overcome with hostility as she walked towards him. She stopped right in front of him. She turned around so she was facing everyone.

"You know what I've been doing all summer? Taking drugs, getting drunk, roaming the streets of Europe alone. I overdosed so freaking bad in Poland that if my boyfriend Steven hadn't found me, I would've died. And actually, I quite frankly wouldn't have even cared if I did. Because everything I loved about the Upper East Side was gone. My best friend, the boy who I thought always loved me, my friends. One stupid Serena Van Der Woodsen mistake after the other. I have been trying _so damn hard_ to change, but whenever I feel like I have, you people tear me down again. So I did what I know best. I went back to the old Serena Van Der Woodsen. The partier, drug-addict, reckless Serena Van Der Woodsen. The one you guys still swear I am deep down inside. And you." She turned towards Dan, so she was up in his face.

"You could have saved me. I was standing there right in your freaking loft, begging for someone to save me. And you knew it too. Yet you just tore me apart even more. You don't even regret it now, even after I told you what it did to me. I see it in your eyes. You know, five years ago, I was coming home from one of the lowest points in my life, and I needed someone to save me. You did. Through all of my fights with Blair and troubles, you were there. Now you are telling me that was all fake? It was all so you could date the famous Serena Van Der Woodsen? Cotillions, watching the snow fall, our dates. EVERY THING WAS FUCKING FAKE?" Tears started pouring down Serena's face. Dan just stood there, his face emotionless.

"Then, you go and fall in love with my best friend. When you had promised me a year before we'd work it out. I was ready to work it out, but _NOOO _you decide Blair is who you want because if you don't get what you want god forbid you throw a hissy fit!" Blair looked down at the ground.

"You say all of us are spoiled, rich brats. YOU are the only spoiled brat here! If I recall, when our parents got married, you were more than happy to hop into a limo and wear a tie and suit. Because living in Brooklyn for all of those years, that's what you wanted. You always wanted to be important and in our crowd. But you never fit in because you are forever _**BROOKLYNITE HUMPHREY**_! You go and write the Insider and make Blair Waldorf the fucking angel when all you did was bitch about her to me all of the time. And all you do is expose me for the part of me that I HATE! And I bet in this little sequel of yours, that's what you are going to do to her too! You just love the hype and the feeling of being on top of us because you never felt it ever before. This is your chance to be some big shot, and you more than happily traded in our history together and your friendships with us to be that. You are **SELFISH**, **MANIPULATIVE**, and quite frankly, an **ASSHOLE**. So you know what? Expose me. I don't give a shit. You can expose every last damning piece of my history, but you know what? I'll still be standing here. Because I am Serena Fucking Van Der Woodsen. The blonde beauty of the Upper East Side. And the NJBC is not going to let you win this war." Serena slapped him so hard, the sound rang through the party. Partygoers everywhere turned their heads. Dan still looked unfazed. Stephen rushed next to Serena.

"Is everything okay here Serena?" He asked. Serena nodded.

"Call security to escort these two intruders out." She ordered. Stephen nodded and went off to find security.

"Oh and Georgina?" Serena started, walking towards her ex-friend. She ripped the tape recorder she had hidden behind her back and threw it into the lake. She leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"We. Will. Destroy. You." Serena said angerily. She pulled away just as security was arriving. She smirked as she watched Georgina and Dan being dragged away. She turned back to face her friends.

"Tomorrow. The Palace Bar." She instructed. She took Blair's BlackBerry out of her hand and typed in her new number.

"That's my new number. But please, don't tell it to my mom or anything. I want to confront my family by myself. And I will tomorrow." Blair nodded and slipped her phone back in her purse. Serena gave them one last look before walking towards Stephen and linking arms with him. Blair turned to face the boys.

"If they want war, they've got it." Blair growled. Chuck and Nate nodded in agreement.

* * *

**So, I asked a couple of you on Twitter and on here what you wanted to see in this story. A couple of you wanted to see finding Serena, so I decided to add that in here. I know this story is CB-finding-their-way-back-centric, but I thought throwing this in was fine considering Serena is part of the NJBC and also part of the healing and restoring process for both Blair and Chuck. I used a couple of spoilers, such as the promo (oh my god, I sobbed btw) for this chapter, but not all of it is what I think will necessarily happen. But the Dan slap will (thank baby jesus) and hopefully a good BS confrontation. I know a lot of you probably are wondering why I made B forgive S so quickly. It's not necessarily that she forgives her fully, it's just that she wants to work on her relationship just as she is working on her relationship with Chuck. She damaged them both pretty good in Season 5, so she needs to fix both relationships. To do that, she needs to admit what she did wrong. So…I don't know if you guys agree on me with that or not, but it's my personal prediction/opinion. It may not happen that soon or like that, but I think it will happen early on in the season. **

**So I updated this story much faster than usual (which I am very happy about!), but I realized sadly that I am going back to school in two weeks. I almost cried…I think my mom is going to have to drag me into High School by my blonde locks haha. I am really dreading it. I am going to miss waking up and reading FanFictions and writing them and lounging around and going to the beach and EVERYTHINGGG. But a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do I suppose…ugh.**

**But I will be trying to update like mad before school, but I apologize if it's not particularly fast. I try. There's probably only going to be tops two more chapters of this. One a chapter and the next an epilogue. What do you guys want to see in the last chapter of ITILY? Let me know by leaving a review!**

**XOXO, Becca**

**P.S: WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THE PROMO? Let me know in your review ;) I personally died. I had to watch it outside because I couldn't get reception at my beach house practically in the middle of the street. Everyone stared...it was bad...but totally worth it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own **_**Gossip Girl**_**, Chair, or SereNate. I just own parts of the storyline.**

* * *

"B, are you really sure this is going to work out?" Serena asked, pulling up the breast area of her green dress. Blair was in the mirror finishing off her makeup. If she was going to take down Dan tonight, she had to look ravishing.

"Honey, this is not just a Blair Waldorf scheme. It's a Blair and _Chuck _scheme. So basically, it's foolproof." Blair batted her eyelashes and placed the mascara on her desk. She examined her dark red dress in the mirror and grinned.

"It's so refreshing to be back in the game again." She sighed, fluffing her thick, brunette tendrils. Serena rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I can't disagree with that statement. Your life is really working out good for you finally. Much deserved, that is." Blair turned around took Serena's hands in hers.

"And it's going to happen to you too. Once we bury your past, we can focus on your future. Okay?" Blair enveloped Serena in a tight hug. Both girls pulled away and grinned.

"I'm so happy we could move past things B." Serena admitted. Blair nodded.

"Me too." Blair cocked her head.

"On another note, I just heard the elevator ding downstairs, meaning our escorts for tonight are here." Blair winked and giggled before turning to head out the door. Something caught Serena's eye.

"B!" She yelled. Blair turned around.

"You're forgetting something very important." Serena took her hand out from behind her back, revealing a red rose-petal headband. Blair bowed her head and Serena placed it amongst her curls. Blair straightened it out and smiled.

"Never go scheming without your headband." Blair joked. Serena laughed.

"I thought it was never leave home without your crown?" Blair giggled and took Serena's hand.

"Come on. We've got a Humphrey to squash."

* * *

The NJBC sat in the limo, glasses of wine in hand. Chuck was whispering nothings into Blair's ear and nipping at her neck, which was enough to make Nate and Serena both feel nauseous. While they were glad for their friend's reunion, they knew limos were their weakness, and were scared silly it would get more X rated. After Blair let out the 5000th giggle of the night, Serena looked at Nate.

"So you really know the people who run this events place?" Serena asked, trying to distract herself from the Chuck and Blair soon-to-be-porn in front of her eyes. Nate turned to face her.

"Yeah. My mom knows Mr. and Mrs. Green who run _Capitale_. My dad and I took a couple yacht trips with them when I was young. Mrs. Green was actually born in Southern France, hence the name." Serena nodded, pretending to be interested. Nate unexpectedly took Serena's hand, causing her to almost leap out of her seat. He hadn't touched her like this in a _very _long time. She knew he still probably had feelings for her, and she did too, but she was with Steven. She loved him a lot. He was similar to her, went through the same stuff, cared for her, loved her. _Why did her old feelings always have to complicate things?_

"We're going to take Dan down tonight for good. I promise." Nate said sincerely. She saw the sincerity in his eyes, but she also saw the longing. The longing for her. However, for some reason, she didn't remove her hand or her eyes from his. They just sat there, staring at each other.

"We're here guys. Quit being so lovey dovey and either hook up, or get over each other. But for right now, get out of the car." Blair ordered, taking Chuck's hand and getting out of the car. Serena quickly grabbed her clutch and dashed out of the car as fast as she could.

_She was always best at running._

* * *

"So not even Alessandra knows about this speech. Just the Green Family?" Chuck verified, looking over at Nate. Nate nodded in confirmation.

"Anyways…Alessandra is going to be a tiny bit late for this event." Blair said casually, batting her eyes. Chuck smirked.

"Blackmail? Ponzi scheme? The police?" Chuck guessed. Blair shook her head.

"What other than using a boy from the past? You know how we girls long for them." Blair adjusted the lapels of Chuck's jacket suggestively, making Serena and Nate's stomach's lurch.

"Okay enough with the flirting you two. We are in scheming mode." Serena reminded, clicking her heel nervously on the tile floor. Nate nodded in agreement. Serena's phone beeped.

"Okay the paparazzi are lined up out front, ready for our appearance. Thank god for Ursula and connections."

"And you being a part-time Lohan." Serena glared at Blair. She cocked her head.

"You know I didn't mean it literally S calm down." Nate looked towards the stage.

"Dan's going up guys. Positions." Blair quickly grabbed Chuck's hand and they ran for their hiding spots.

"Introducing…Daniel Humphrey, author of _Inside_!" The crowd roared with excitement.

* * *

"Now, Mr. Humphrey would like to invite on stage the people who inspired his book. Please welcome Charles and Blair Bass, Serena Van Der Woodsen, and Nathaniel Archibald!" Serena looked at Blair and gaped.

"_YOU'RE __**MARRIED**_?" She screamed. Blair shoved her on stage.

"A discussion for another time. Right now is scheming time. Focus." The four walked onto the stage sporting their best society looks while a baffled Dan Humphrey looked at them. Blair shoved Dan out of the way at the podium and the three other NJBC members took residence behind her.

"Well good evening everyone! I am so happy to be here to support my _friend_, Daniel Humphrey." The audience clapped and Blair grinned. This was going to be so epic. She could just feel it.

"Six years ago was when Daniel Humphrey came into our lives. Then, he was just an awkward, English-loving bohemian from Brooklyn. And I suppose he still is today." Blair shot Dan a smile as the audience laughed. Dan's face hardened.

"He came into my life because he was dating Serena Van Der Woodsen, my best friend. I always told Serena how out of her league he was, but she loved him anyway. The first year, they truly made me vomit all over my Prada heels. But the second year, I truly gave them a chance. I saw how happy he made my best friend, and I gave him my respect for her. Well, parts of it." The audience laughed again, but lighter this time. They were starting to detect the edge. Serena suddenly lightly pushed Blair out of the way of the microphone and stood in her place.

"Raise your hands if you have a high school sweetheart." The crowd looked around nervously. Blair raised her hand, looking at Chuck and smiling. Chuck raised his hand and smirked. Nate raised his hand, and Serena could feel his eyes in the back of her neck. Slowly, people in the crowd started raising their hands. Most of the people had their hands raised by the time Serena spoke again.

"How many of you still have a spot in your heart for them? You don't have to necessarily want to get back together with them, but you still love them in some form." Everyone kept their hands raised. Serena took a deep breath.

"Some of my best memories in High School are with Dan Humphrey. He was the one thing in High School that kept me grounded and showed me things that really shaped me. Gave me a different point of view." Dan suddenly shoved them out of the way.

"Thank you Serena, but I don't need you any further." He said hastily. Mrs. Green came up and took Dan's arm.

"Mr. Humphrey, Alessandra allotted them 10 minutes of speech. It has barely been 3." She ushered Dan back to the stairs. Nate hid a smirk behind Chuck's shoulder.

"Anyways as I was saying, Dan was the love of my life. I thought he accepted me for who I was, and I loved that. Some days, I felt so alone. I'm sure you're all very aware of my stunts and my life, and you can just imagine how hard some of those times were for me. Dan was there, most of the time, with a burnt pizza and dark coffee in hand to make me smile. But when I read those pages of _Inside_, I got a different picture. I got a picture of greed, selfishness, and desperation. Dylan didn't love Sabrina. He loved Claire. All of those years he loved Serena and hated Blair, yet he chose to switch roles in his book." Blair looked down at the floor in shame.

"I am not standing here to make you pity me. I'm standing here for the sake of not everyone in this audience, but all of the teenage girls walking the streets today. _Inside _is nothing more than a boy trying to manipulate himself into high society, using people along the way. It's nothing more than a pauper boy's rant about the Upper East Side and everything negative he has observed about it. He wants to ruin our lives for his personal gain. In the sequel, there are a lot of secrets about our lives. Secrets we don't want released. Can't you understand us? We are just like all of you. Teenage girls should not be fooled by the Dan Humphreys in this world and end up with broken hearts and destroyed memories. You shouldn't be fooled either. He's just doing this to ruin our lives when we've done nothing but let him in. You have to understand." Serena begged, tearing up. Chuck stepped forward suddenly.

"Someday, I want to have a family with my beautiful wife." He looked over at Blair, causing her to tear up. He took her hand in his.

"I know some of you have kids out there. How would you feel if they saw you only for the way you were portrayed in a book? I don't want my kids' lives to be ruined by the mistakes I've made in my life or the mistakes that their mother made. We're human. We may be socialites, but we're human. And all we want are _normal lives_." Nate stepped up to the podium.

"So please, help us petition against the release of _Inside_. Please understand us. We need your support if we are going to shoot this down." Both Blair and Serena were on the verge of crying. This was not how the scheme was supposed to go. They were supposed to leak blackmail material against Dan on the big screen. Now they just looked like poor beggars. All of the sudden, a lady stood up and started clapping. All four heads shot over to her. Suddenly, everyone started clapping and standing. Dan was frozen in his place. Cameras started flashing and people cheering. Nate enveloped his friends in a hug for their picture.

"I love you guys." He said, loud enough to reach the podium. The crowd roared higher. For what they saw were four best friends, fighting for each other.

_That in itself was enough to win them over._

Dan rushed to the podium. "What they said is completely false. Everything in _Inside_ is fictional and…"

"Silence, Mr. Humphrey! We refuse to print the sequel anyway, and nothing you tell us will change that." The president of a publishing company yelled. The other company representatives nodded in agreement. Reporters shot questions at the NJBC like wildfire. They answered all of them, wanting the newspapers to have dirt. After a while, the four excused themselves to celebrate.

* * *

"Honestly, I think the family thing really won them over." Serena said happily, looking at Chuck and Blair. They both smiled and looked at each other.

"It just came from my heart." Blair sighed and kissed him soundly on the lips. Nate put up his hand.

"Wait, wait, wait. Are you two actually married? Where's the ring?" Nate questioned. Blair pulled away and smirked.

"We aren't married Archibald. Not yet anyways." Blair pulled a necklace out of her wristlet to reveal the Harry Winston ring on a necklace.

"But we're engaged…" Blair admitted, smiling. Serena gaped.

"Congratulations!" Serena screamed, hugging her step-brother and soon to be sister-in-law. Blair giggled.

"Thanks S. But you're kind of squishing the…"

"When's the wedding? Have you told anyone?" Serena questioned. Chuck rested his hand on Blair's stomach and started drawing circles on it. Serena wasn't catching the drift. However, Nate was. He was shocked beyond belief. He couldn't even speak.

"We've told only my parents and Lily and Bart. We sort of want it to be small. I had my big wedding. All I need is Chuck and my family." Blair rested her hand on top of Chuck's and smiled. Serena still wasn't noticing the gesture.

"And the wedding is…in a month." Blair admitted. Serena's eyes opened wide.

"B, that's barely enough time! Why the sudden rush?" Blair looked at Chuck and smiled. He nodded, giving her the okay to tell Serena.

"Because I don't want to walk down the aisle when I'm nine months pregnant." Serena put her hands over her mouth.

"Surprise! Chuck and I are having a baby!" Blair squealed. Serena enveloped the duo in another hug.

"I'm going to be an auntie!" She screamed, clapping her hands. Blair rolled her eyes.

"What a thrilling Aunt you will turn out to be." Serena shook her head and smiled.

"Wait, so why did you guys say you were married?" Nate asked. Blair looked at Chuck.

"We don't want the press thinking we're getting married out of wedlock. And also, it will give the Dan story so much more press because the Bass name is tied into it." Serena nodded.

"Well…here's to the rest of our lives." Chuck held up his wine glass to the rest of the NJBC's.

"Cheers!" Serena said, grinning. The friends laughed and clinked their glasses together. After a few moments, the limo pulled to a stop.

"Well, as much as I love the after-party of a scheme, Baby Bass here is tired." Blair rubbed her stomach and smiled.

"And is also pushing on my bladder. Let's hurry up and say our goodbyes before I pee myself." The four laughed and hugged.

"Thank you for your help." Serena said, kissing Blair and Chuck's cheeks.

"Oh, it was our pleasure. Trust me." Chuck kissed Blair's back and she giggled. The duo hopped out of the car.

"Congrats again!" Nate yelled. Blair turned around and blew a kiss at her friends before wrapping her arms around Chuck and headed into the Empire. Nate turned to Serena.

"Let's go get drunk." Nate said, holding up his wine glass. Serena grinned.

"Arthur, take us to the nearest bar! I'm sure you know some good ones from Mr. Bass."

"At your service, Ms. Van Der Woodsen."

* * *

Blair lied on the bed, curled up in a ball in her pink robe. She had found out a week ago she was pregnant, and Serena and Nate had been the first people to find out. She didn't want anyone finding out until she was married. She and Chuck were engaged far before she knew about the pregnancy…

* * *

_One Fateful Night in Paris…_

_Blair stood silently, staring into the streets of Paris. It was such a beautiful city, so innocent, so full of live. Similar to her new relationship with Chuck. They had been taking it slow. It was now the end of August. They still had Bart to take down, but Blair was ready to take the full plunge. She just wasn't sure if Chuck was._

"_Blair." A voice said quietly behind her. Blair turned around and met the eyes of her lover._

"_I love you. I want to be with you forever and ever. I never want to lose you again. I want to hold you close in bed at night, I want to have children with you, I want to protect you, and most of all, I want you to be my wife. I don't want to spend any more time waiting around. I don't want us to go through anymore dark times. I want to be with you for the rest of my life." He got down on one knee. Blair put her hands to her face._

"_Blair Cornelia Waldorf, will you do the honor of being my wife?" Blair thought she had stopped breathing. The seconds that passed felt like years. Chuck started to become nervous. Finally, Blair just nodded and started to sob. Chuck swooped her up in his arms and kissed her neck. He set her down on the ground and kissed each and everyone one of the tears on her face. He gingerly took her hand and slipped the glistening Harry Winston ring on her finger. Then, he picked her ring-hand up and kissed it. She grinned._

"_I love you." Chuck pulled her close._

"_I love you, too. Forever and always." Chuck kissed her soundly as she entangled her hands in his hair._

* * *

Blair started to play with the ring on her finger. She could finally wear it in public know that everyone knew. But a part of her was extremely nervous about her future. Was it moving too fast? She and Chuck had spent most of the summer talking it out, but she couldn't help but to worry.

Chuck came out of the bathroom and wrapped his body around Blair's. He kissed the top of her head.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked, caressing her stomach. She turned to face him.

"How can you love me after what I did to you?" Her eyes filled with tears.

"Because you're the love of my life, Blair. I would die for you."

"You don't say that to a pregnant woman." Blair joked, starting to cry.

"Shhhh." Chuck soothed, kissing her cheek and bringing her closer to him.

"We've both made mistakes. But a wise man once said_, two people in love will eventually find their way back_. The road may have been rough and long, but here we are. You are going to run your mother's fashion line, I am going to get Bass Industries back, we are going to get married, and we are going to become the parents ours never were. This our future, Blair. This is all we've ever wanted. This is the life I've wanted with you ever since you stepped in my limo, whether I admitted it to myself or not. I couldn't be happier right now." Blair turned to face him and snuggled into him.

"I love you so much." Blair cried, balling up his silk pajama top in her tiny hands. Chuck leaned in and kissed her deeply. He pressed his forehead against her's.

"I love you too." He leaned in and kissed Blair's mostly flat stomach.

"And I love you as well, Baby Bass. I'm going to love you as much as I love your Mommy." Blair smiled through her tears. Moments of silence rang through the bedroom.

"Chuck, are we going to make it?" Blair asked shakily. He looked deeply into his fiancé's eyes.

"We're going to be just fine."

* * *

**TADA! I hope you like the end of I Think I Like You. I'm not really sure if I like this chapter. In fact, I'm sort of unhappy about it. I did allude to a couple of Season 6 spoilers (the necklace, etc. Find them ;) ), but in no way, shape, or form is this story what I think is going to happen. I obviously do not have any ideas about how the NJBC is going to take down Dan, Blair and Chuck, etc. All I'm pretty sure about is that Blair and Chuck are going to get married at some point, probably the finale. And HOPEFULLY, a baby bass at some point. I can only pray ;)**

**I know the baby was sort of sudden and stupid. I don't know, I just love the Baby Bass storyline I couldn't resist. I also thought it kind of set Chuck and Blair's future and was possible. I mean, their future is set with his job and her job etc. **

**And the Dan takedown…not sure if I like it. I don't think it'll happen like that, but let me know what you think. I think it would really be epic for Serena to speak like that though. Didn't feel like writing Dan's speech cause really who wants to hear him even speak.**

**Let me know if you liked it. Sorry if it didn't meet your expectations. This was one of, if not **_**the**_** hardest thing I've ever written. I really give the GG Writers credit. Even after Season 5. It is really hard.**

**XOXO, Becca**

**P.S: Check out my GG Talk Vids on my youtube AleccaOfficial! I'm posting some spoiler vids and new ones soon!**

**P.S.S: IF YOU WANT A EPILOGUE, I'LL WRITE ONE IF ENOUGH PEOPLE ASK!**


	7. Epilogue

_**One Month Later…**_

_Eyes closed. Breath hitched. Tears threatening to fall._

She was finally _here_.

A blonde's arms around her, whispering well wishes in her ear.

But she couldn't hear any sound at all.

This was _her_ moment. All she's ever wanted.

_Her dream._

Was it a dream? Was it reality? She didn't know. She couldn't even think straight as her dads linked their arms with hers. Her best friend adjusted one of her curls and smiled one last time before positioning herself in front of her, linking arms with Nathaniel.

Then the wedding march proceeded.

It all went in slow motion. As she floated down the aisle, she locked eyes with her soon-to-be-husband. She couldn't hear the march music or feel her dad's arms linked to her own. She was numb. She could blame it on her hormones, but she wanted to believe that her feelings verified her choice. She knew she was walking into her destiny and into her permanent home. She was so engrossed in his deep brown eyes when Harold had to rub her back and whisper in her ear that he was so happy for her. Roman hugged her tight and the two nodded at her fiancé in respect. He nodded back and extended a hand to his beautiful brunette bride. She took it shakily and walked slowly up the stairs.

She knew the priest was speaking, but she was too busy staring at him. His chestnut hair, intriguing eyes, light pink lips, sexy composure. He squeezed her hands lightly and offered her a small smile. Not showing any teeth or a big grin. Just a small smile. It made her heart melt. She felt tears prickling in her eyes, but she kept her composure and smiled back at him. However, he sensed her mood. He always did.

"We made it." He said quietly, only for their ears to hear. Not even the priest heard him. She nodded softly and felt a tear roll down her face. He unlinked one of his hands with hers and thumbed it away.

"Don't cry, love. There's no need." She batted her eyes to block the tears from further pouring and sighed.

"I'm just…so happy." She whispered, her voice shaking. He put his hand back in hers and squeezed them hard.

"This is the happiest moment of my life." She wanted to kiss him right then and there, but she couldn't. It wasn't time. The priest seemed to go on for ages when it was only minutes, but to them it seemed like eternity.

"Do you Charles Bartholomew Bass take Blair Cornelia Waldorf to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do." She felt tears fall down her cheeks. She couldn't stop them if she tried her hardest.

"Will you love, respect and honor her throughout your years together?"

"I will, forever and always." The ending he added made the tears spill faster. He slowly slipped on her wedding band on top of the Harry Winston ring on her shaking hand, the sunlight reflecting off of the rings. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it, emitting coos from the audience. She grinned through her tears.

"Do you, Blair Cornelia Waldorf take Charles Bartholomew Bass to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do." She cracked.

"Will you love, respect and honor him throughout your years together?" She sucked in a huge breath and quivered.

"I will." She took a small pause.

"Forever and always." She saw he was about to cry, his eyes glossy with wetness. She sniffled and slid on his gold wedding band on his hand and gave it a tight squeeze afterwards.

"By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He slipped his arms around her waist tightly and brought her in for a chaste kiss on the lips. The kisses continued when she felt wetness from his tears rubbing against her face. She pulled away from him and kissed the two stray tears on his cheeks.

"Don't cry, love. There's no need. I'm right here." She echoed. He smiled and kissed her nose.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Charles Bass!" The crowd roared with excitement. Everyone had been routing for them the whole time. Blair tore her eyes from Chuck and looked at her close friends and family standing and clapping. She offered them a grin as Chuck kissed her cheek and started to move them down the stairs. As they made their way down the aisle, Chuck looked over at her.

"We are walking into our future. Together." Blair smiled and leaned in to kiss him again and his arms rested protectively on her hidden baby bump.

_Chuck and Blair Bass, forever and always._

* * *

_**6 Months Later…**_

"I'm so uncomfortable." Blair cried, shifting her position on the couch. She was past her due date and getting extremely annoyed. She wanted to meet her baby and just get it out of her. Chuck brought over a heating pad for her back and crawled next to her.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could help." He rested his lips on her neck only to be pushed away.

"You're too hot oh my god." She fanned herself with her hand and closed her eyes.

"Yes, I am aware." Blair slapped him and rolled her eyes.

"That's why I have such a beautiful wife." Blair shot him a look.

"I am a sweaty pig right now do not even say that to me." Chuck ran his hand through his hair. He never seemed to say the right things when she was pregnant. He knew it was a daring move, but he moved his hand to the waistline of her blue pajama pants.

"You'd be less hot if we took these off…" He suggested. She sighed loudly, wanting to slap his hand away, but it felt so good to feel his hand brushing her skin.

"Chuck, I'm not having sex with you to induce labor. I'm too repulsive right now and I feel like crap." Chuck moved two hands to her waist and started massaging deeper into her skin.

"But don't you want to meet Baby Bass?" He bribed.

"Baby Bass will come soon enough. I can wait." Chuck then flipped Blair around to sit on his lap. She moaned loudly.

"We haven't had our adult time in a week. I know you want it." He whispered in her ear. He began to nibble on her ear and massage her hips. She moaned again.

"Chuck. Stop." She begged, feeling herself give into him. He ignored her and moved his way down to her neck. She weaved her hands through his hair as her eyes rolled in the back of her head. After a sweet minute of euphoria, Chuck felt something wet hit his legs. He immediately drew back from Blair's neck and looked into her terrified eyes.

"Oh…" Blair whispered. Moments later, she screamed.

"GET MY BAG. **NOW.**" Chuck sprang up, Blair in his arms. He set her by the elevator and quickly ran into their bedroom to fetch her bag. Blair slammed her hand on the wall next to the elevator and bit her lip. Chuck rushed back out and rested his hand on her back.

"Honey, come on." Chuck urged, obviously nervous. Blair held up her hand, putting one finger in the air.

"Don't. **RUSH ME**." She screamed, making Chuck jump. Chuck took his hand away and paced nervously.

"Blair, unless you want our child to come out and hit the floor, we need to go." Blair turned to look at him, one hand still resting on the wall.

"_BABY_, I NEED TO WRAP MY HEAD AROUND THIS! I AM ABOUT TO PUSH A BABY OUT MY VAGINA GIVE ME SOME TIME." Chuck continued pacing. After a minute, Blair let out a scream and her hands cringed.

"OH MY GOD IT HURTS SO BAD GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL." Chuck wrapped his hand around her back and pulled her into the elevator. The elevator ride seemed endless. Blair started to cry, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm not ready to be a mother." She cried. Chuck kissed her nervously on the cheek.

"Yes you are Blair. Come on let's go." The duo hustled out of the elevator. The doorman immediately swung open the door and smiled at the couple.

"Good luck." He said. Chuck offered him a nod and hustled Blair into the waiting limo. Blair started sobbing even harder and crawled into his arms.

"Chuck, I can't do this. Help me." Chuck pulled her close and rested his head on top of hers.

"Yes you can. Just breathe." She took in heavy breaths as rocks shook her body. Chuck rubbed her arm soothingly.

"OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD." Blair screamed, throwing her head between her knees. She cried harder as Chuck rubbed her back. He hated to see his wife in so much pain. He had never felt so helpless in his life.

"What can I do Blair?" He yelled through her cries.

"YOU CAN START WITH SHUTTING UP. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KNOCKED ME UP IN SPAIN." She snapped, shooting him a death glare. Chuck rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"DON'T YOU SIGH AT ME CHARLES. OR THIS BABY WILL NEVER SEE ITS FATHER." Chuck stroked a piece of hair out of her face.

"If you calm down, it will be much easier." He knew it was the wrong thing to say once the phrase left his mouth. However, Blair didn't say anything. The only sound in the moving limo was the sound of her heavy breathing.

"Blair…?" Chuck asked nervously.

"Chuck. I thought I made it clear that you should stop talking." Chuck nodded in agreement and looked out the window, his hand still rubbing Blair's spine. After what seemed like hours, Chuck rolled down the limo window.

"Arthur, are we almost there?"

"Yes Mr. Bass. We're a block away."

"OH THANK BABY JESUS." Blair cried, sitting up and throwing her head back on the seat. She put her hands to her face. The limo finally pulled up to the labor center and Chuck hopped out, helping his wife out. The two hustled into the lobby.

"It's Blair Bass. And it's really time this time. My water exploded everywhere and I'm in so much pain and quite frankly scared out of my mind so please drug me." She begged, leaning her head on the counter. The nurse hid her smirk behind a folder and called for Blair's midwife to get ready.

"Ms. Bass, we are going to move you to a room until you're ready for delivery. Your midwife, Miss Bommarito, will come in a moment to talk to you." The nurse offered her a wheelchair and she gladly took it.

"God, give me strength." Blair mumbled before another contraction sent her back into turmoil.

* * *

"Why isn't Serena here yet Chuck?" Blair yelled. Chuck shrugged hopelessly.

"I don't know. I texted her after we got settled in here. She said she was on her way."

"Well it's been an hour and still no Serena. Could Steven really be holding her up gosh I can just imagine them doing a quickie in the gross hospital bathroom like ugh go find them." Blair waved her husband away and closed her eyes. Chuck made his way into the hallway and walked down to the waiting room. No Serena. Chuck put his hand to his forehead. His sister was never punctual. Not even when her best friend was giving birth to her godchild. Suddenly, he heard the loud sound of heels thumping on the tile. Serena looked like she got hit by a bus. Her hair was tangled, she only had one green heel on, her mascara was smeared, and her whole demeanor just screamed disaster. Chuck actually believed she got in an accident for a moment.

"Get hit by a freight train on the way here?" Chuck said, smirking. Serena rolled her eyes and threw her unmatching purse on the hospital floor.

"Where is Blair." She asked grumpily. He pointed down the hall towards her room.

"Watch out. She's Momzilla in there. Be prepared for flying objects, cussing, and degrading comments." Serena nodded and slipped off her other shoe. She left her stuff at Chuck's feet and walked slowly into Blair's room. Chuck sighed and picked up his step-sister's stuff and placed it on a nearby chair before taking a walk around the hospital.

* * *

"Hi B. How are you doing?" Serena asked, trying to put excitement in her voice. Surprisingly, Blair seemed pretty calm. She softened at the sight of her best friend.

"Well, let's see. My vagina is throbbing, _scratch that_, everything from the boobs down is throbbing. I feel like my body is going to burst any minute now. I'm about to become a mother. Yeah things are pretty relaxing right now." Serena cracked a small smile as best she could. Blair patted the spot on the bed next to her.

"We obviously need to have a conversation. Just because I am in labor does not mean I am not going to recognize you look like you got hit by a freight train." Serena rolled her eyes and sat down.

"Exactly what Chuck said. Not surprised." Blair laughed a little.

"He's a touchy subject for me right now, if you know what I mean. So let's focus on you and why you look like," Blair drew an invisible circle around her best friend. "This." Serena started to laugh.

"Well…Chuck called me all, 'Blair's in labor! And she's going to kill me if you don't come as a buffer for me!' so of course I sprang out of bed and into my closet." Blair laughed.

"Yeah he's so lucky you came any minute later and he would've been in a hospital bed himself." Serena shook her head.

"Anyways, I threw my stuff together, threw some random clothes in my bag, cause you know you could be in labor for days." Blair's eyes widened.

"Do not even suggest that." Serena gave her a look.

"So uhm…on the way out I ran into Steven. And…we got into a fight in the kitchen at the condo. I don't really know where we stand right now and I just kind of left him because I wanted to be here for you. I'm so sorry I'm late B I promise I am not leaving until this baby is out and in my arms." Blair shook her head and took Serena's hand.

"Don't apologize. What were you fighting about S?" She looked down at her and Blair's hands intertwined.

"He thinks I'm…still in love with Nate." Blair nodded slowly. Serena bit her lip and looked out the window.

"Are you?" Blair asked quietly. Serena closed her eyes.

"I don't know." She suddenly felt Blair's hand tighten around hers. Blair leaned forward and gasped for air.

"Ugh dear god." Blair cried, holding on tight until the contraction finally ended. She rested her head on the pillow and sighed.

"Serena, I'm going to tell you how it is because that is my main purpose in our friendship." Serena smirked.

"Here comes the Blair Waldorf Smack-of-Reality." Serena exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"Bass." She corrected with a small smile. Serena shook her head.

"No it is still Waldorf because it originated when you were still Waldorf therefore, it is formally named the Blair Waldorf smack." Blair rolled her eyes.

"Stop trying to distract me. Look Serena, I told myself the moment I stepped in that casino that Chuck was what I wanted. And that I was going to get him, no matter what. Here I am ten months later in labor with his basstard child." Serena smiled at the basstard reference.

"You need to decide right here, right now, what you want. Because Serena Van Der Woodsen is famous for never knowing what she wants. Look, neither did I when I was a teenager. Nate, Chuck, Nate, Chuck. Then Louis. Then Humpty Dumpty." Blair rolled her eyes.

"But you need to take a seat and just say to yourself, 'What do I want in life?' Do I want that picket fence and doting husband? Or do I want to risk it all and bet my chips on the love that I want to fight for." Blair looked deep into Serena's eyes and knew what choice she truly wanted.

"Go get him. Right now." Blair said. Serena looked at her.

"Who?"

"We both know who." Blair kidded, slapping her arm lightly. Serena shook her head.

"Seriously. Before I get another contraction and either rip your hand off or cuss at you for being late. Or a deadly combo of both." Serena giggled and kissed Blair on the cheek.

"I'll be right back." She promised, squeezing her hand.

"Well I will be here. Baby Bass does not want to come out very fast it seems." Blair said. Serena kissed her baby bump.

"Baby Bass, come out we want to see you!" Serena said in her baby voice. Blair rolled her eyes and shoved her away.

"The contraction is coming. Go. **RUN**!" Blair screamed. Serena laughed and ran out of the room.

* * *

_**5 Hours Later…2 AM on May 12**__**th**__**, 2013.**_

"Okay Ms. Bass we are moving you to the delivery room now. You are dilated enough." Nurse Bommarito reported. Blair sighed.

"Oh thank the lord!" Blair screamed, throwing her hands in the air. Chuck was just as relieved. He couldn't take pregnant Blair one more second. They wheeled Blair down the hallway and got her set up in stirrups for delivery. Chuck already was beginning to feel nauseous. The nurse put a monitor on her stomach.

"Oh my. This is one big baby." Blair rolled her eyes.

"No shit Sherlock. I've been the one carrying it for over 9 months." Chuck rested his lips on her temple to calm her down.

"Ms. Bass, we may have to do an emergency C-Section. Your baby is in the wrong position." Blair's eyes widened.

"WHAT. NO WAY. NOOOOO WAY. I AM NOT GETTING C-SECTION SCARS." Blair started to panic. The nurse looked worried.

"_His_ heart rate is dropping." Blair started to wail.

"**OH MY GOD GET HIM OUT OF ME**." Blair said, sobbing. The nurse held Blair down.

"Ms. Bass, if you worry and cry, it's going to affect his heart rate. Breath, he's going to be just fine. We are going to roll you over and see if he will change position." Blair wasn't even processing she just found out the gender, and neither was Chuck. They were too focused worrying.

"Mr. Bass, I need you to help me push Blair over to her side." Nurse Bommarito ordered. Chuck stood up shakily and helped move Blair to her side. She was trying her best not to cry, but tears were streaming down her face. Chuck kissed her on the lips.

"Calm down Blair he's going to be okay I promise. I won't let anything happen to the both of you." Blair held onto Chuck and didn't let him move away from her face. Pain was ripping through her body. She heard the heart monitor start beeping faster and she screamed.

"**HE'S DYING**!" She cried into Chuck's shirt. Nurse Bommarito shook her head.

"No, he's moving into the right position! Okay Blair we're going to prepare you for birth now. Chuck, help me move her back." Chuck kissed Blair and disentangled himself from her tight grasp as he moved her back. Blair cried out in pain as a contraction hit.

"Okay Blair on the next contraction, you need to push." The nurses positioned themselves. Blair was terrified.

"I can't do this. Someone help me!" Blair cried, sobbing. Chuck held her close.

"No, we can't help you Blair. You can do this."

"I'm right here." Chuck whispered into Blair's ear. He was shaking against Blair's body. Blair felt a contraction hit and screamed, squeezing onto every part of Chuck's body she could find in that moment.

"Okay he's coming head first, but his head is big, so I need you to push extra hard." Blair looked at Chuck.

"No freaking shocker there! He has a Bass head _oh my lord_." Blair cried, breathing heavily. Chuck kissed her on the cheek.

"Come on Waldorf." He coached in her ear. Blair felt another contraction and screamed, this time lurching forward.

"Okay here comes his head. One more push and his head will be out!" Blair cried as another contraction hit and she pushed with all of her might.

"Come on Blair two more pushes." Chuck coached. However, one push was all it took to bring Baby Bass into the world.

At first there was no cry, terrifying Blair, who was already traumatized, beyond belief. Then there was the cry. Blair fell back into the pillows and started sobbing, putting her hands to her face. Chuck stroked her arm soothingly and kissed her on the cheek.

"We did it Blair. We made it." Blair nodded and cried even harder. Moments later, the Nurse Bommarito came back with a blue bundle in her arms.

"Congratulations on a beautiful son." She handed a very eager Blair her baby boy. Blair cried even harder when he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Hi Baby Bass. I'm your Mommy. And this is your Daddy." Chuck felt tears running down his face. This was defiantly the most defining moment in all of his life.

"I was very scared you weren't going to be here, but I am so glad you made it. I love you baby boy." Blair sniffled and stroked his jet black hair. After a few moments, she looked at Chuck and smiled.

"I love you." He whispered, kissing her chastely on the lips.

"I love you too." Blair nuzzled into the crook of his neck and continued to look at their beautiful son. After a few moments, Nurse Bommarito came in.

"Does Baby Bass have a name?" She asked. Blair looked at her son and smiled.

"I really like the name Cooper. I think it suits him. What do you think?" Chuck nodded.

"Cooper Harold Bass." Blair said, smiling. Chuck leaned in and kissed his son on the forehead.

_"Welcome to the world Cooper."_

* * *

"Where is my godson? I have to see him!" Serena dashed into the room. Blair had not stopped smiling since the moment her son came into the world, and even though she was tired beyond belief, she couldn't sleep.

"Oh my gosh B he's perfect! What is his name?" Serena asked. She took a seat on the side of Blair's bed.

"Cooper. But shhh don't wake up Baby #2 over here." Blair pointed to her husband, who was fast asleep with his face in her lap. Serena rolled her eyes.

"You're the one who had the baby and he falls asleep first?" Serena questioned. Blair laughed.

"It was also a tiring time for him too. Trust me. Along with me clinging onto him for dear life like a leech, the baby's heart rate dropped and they were almost going to rush me into an emergency C-Section. But Cooper decided to move at the last minute and 20 minutes of pushing out came his Chuck-like, enormous head and eventually body. It's amazing what our bodies can accomplish. He's 9.3 pounds!" Serena gasped in awe and looked down at the baby boy.

"Congrats on both the baby and the accomplishment B. Can I hold him?" Blair nodded and handed her son. Cooper had been quite responsive ever since he was born. He cooed in Serena's arms.

"Hi Cooper. I'm your Auntie and Gomdmommie Serena. You're Godfather is on his way. He had to go get me something first." Blair raised an eyebrow. Serena shook her head and laughed before returning her gaze back to the baby in her arms.

"Me and Uncle Nate are going to spoil you rotten. In fact, Nate might just be getting something for you. I can't tell you though because it's a surprise. Someday, maybe I'll give you a friend. Hopefully with Uncle Natie."

"Woah Serena. That was fast." Serena giggled and rocked into her best friend. Nate then entered, almost on cue, into the room with blue balloons.

"Here comes the party! Or not." Nate pointed to Chuck asleep on Blair's lap. Blair smiled and began to stroke Chuck's hair.

"He had a very busy morning." Blair said, smiling. Nate walked over and wrapped an arm around Serena's back and looked at the bundle in her arms.

"Wow. He looks just like Chuck." Blair rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Tis true, tis true. Sadly. Remind you I had to push that big head out of my…"

"Okay Blair you can stop right there." Nate said, holding his hand up. Blair rolled her eyes again and looked back at her baby boy, who was beginning to cry.

"Awww honey Mommy's right here." Blair took him out of Serena's arms and kissed his forehead. He settled down in the crook of Blair's neck and began to drift off into sleep. Nate and Serena would've never seen Blair as maternal, but she was a natural already at being a mother.

"Well, we will give you guys your alone time. Congrats. By Coops." Serena kissed him on the head and took Nate's hand happily before walking out. Blair smiled at the happy couple. She felt something stir underneath her and saw Chuck waking up.

"Mmmmm." Chuck groaned, wiping his face with his hand. Blair smirked.

"Think this was all a twisted dream?" She asked. Chuck sat up and looked at his wife.

"Not at all. I'm right where I want to be. Sorry I fell asleep." He settled back down in Blair's neck, looking at his son.

"It's okay. We're all still here. Nate and Serena are back together as it seems." Chuck rolled his eyes.

"But I think this time, it's for the long haul. We had a good talk while I was in labor." Chuck smirked. He wrapped his arm around Blair's waist and smiled.

"My forever is all right here on this bed." Blair smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"You think we will be able to handle a screaming newborn, two companies, a dog, and keep our sanity in check through it all?" Chuck looked up at her.

"We're Chuck and Blair Bass." Blair laughed at his signature line and kissed him soundly on the lips again. Blair looked at his pants and laughed.

"Thank god Serena brought you other pants. I hope you threw out that other pair. That's disgusting."

"I didn't have time to think how gross it was. You were in labor and I was terrified. Especially when his heart rate was dropping. It was really hard to keep my cool." Blair smiled.

"Thanks for being strong for me. It helped me, a lot. And not only here, but throughout our time together. You are my rock. I could never survive without you." Chuck kissed her again.

"Get some rest." He whispered, adjusting his position. Blair slowly moved Cooper to be in between them in both of their arms and the family drifted off into sleep…

_Into their happily ever after._

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who read this story. I didn't get a lot of reviews, however, so PLEASE LEAVE ONE! A lot of people wanted an epilogue and to see the baby story play out as well as the wedding, so here it is. I didn't want the focus to be on NS so sorry for the small plot hole there. **

**Do you like the name Cooper? I had trouble thinking of boy names. In most of my fics, the baby is a girl, so I tried to mix it up a bit. It's actually the name of my second cousin haha.**

**Did you like the wedding? **

**Any final thoughts? Leave them for me! I love reviews. They fuel my writing. **

**BTW, I stayed up till 11:30 PM writing this on a school night, so give me some credit here.**

**XOXO, Becca**


End file.
